King's Worth
by ScribeyeSteak
Summary: Princess Eir must prove her worth to King Gustav...
1. The Dead's Worth

**didn't think I'd have this done before New Years, but what do ya know? Anyway, the pairing should be obvious, though I do promise you there are a few surprises in store. Hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

Eir was very thankful that she didn't need to breathe.

The reason for this newfound gratitude was the oppressive air around her, and the dozens and dozens of eyes that bored into her unmortal soul. She ignored the two dozen knights that stood at the ready, hands poised near their weapons for any foolish moves. She also ignored the concerned gaze of the High Queen Henriette as she beheld the Hel princess with pity. No, her eyes were focused on him - the King of Askr.

Gustav.

Eir had seen many warrior souls that had dredged into her mother's domain - men and women that were robbed of their place in the Halls and Fields. She wasn't impressed by the King's physique, or even the grim scar that split his face. No, what drew her was the light in his hard eyes - the spark that eyed her not as a guest, nor as royalty...but as something far simpler.

"...And that is all you have to offer?" Gustav finally asked. His deep rumbling voice seemed to echo through the hall. Even the captured Princess of Hel felt a chill down her spine. She swallowed and kept her composure before responding.

"I'm afraid so, your highness. I cannot say for sure what mo...what Hel is planning, or why she is so adamant in her conquests against your land," Eir explained.

"Am I to assume that diplomacy is not an option?" he inquired. She heard what he said easily enough, yet it was hard to focus when his eyes were boring deep into her cold, lifeless core.

"That is wise counsel, your highness. No - I fear that Queen Hel will accept nothing less than your kingdom and all its subjects in her domain...for eternity," Eir declared.

"This is troubling news indeed, Princess Eir," he sighed. For a brief moment the stalwart king looked every bit his age, and then some. Yet the moment passed and soon his unbending glare returned. "However, I'd be remiss to blindly accept your counsel as absolute, especially since you attacked us scarcely a day ago."

"I will need to consider your words...and your worth," he explained. His command was simple, yet the way he gazed down at her made it all too clear that there was something else to his words...and that everyone in the room knew that.

The silence was finally broken as Queen Henriette stepped forward and gently clapped her hands. "In that case, I believe it's time for us to clear out. If you would follow me, sir knights," she directed.

"But my lady, is that truly wise to leave King Gustav alone?" the captain asked. Eir secretly agreed with the faceless man. _'Either the King is a fool, or he's far more confident in his well being...Mother would be amused at such wrecklessness,'_ the princess mused.

The Askrian Queen took the captain's plight in stride. "I believe we will have nothing to worry about regarding the King's wellbeing. Come along now," she insisted.

Reluctantly, the knights all turned to the king and bowed. "By your leave, your majesty," the captain utterd.

With that, the guards departed, shortly followed by the Queen. She left with a wide smile and a coy wink before sealing the doors. A thunderous groan signaled the isolation of the king and his guest. A man and a girl.

A hunter and his prey.

"King Gustav-" she started, only for him to cut her off.

"Tell me something, Princess Eir...of what use are you to us?" he asked. Gustav gave her only a few moments to weigh his question before he pursued further. To my kingdom, to the Order of Heroes. To my children and their commander..."

"To me."

The last bit hung over her and pressed down. The entire tension and heat of her audience with the King, out in the open. "...What does queen Henriette think of this?" she finally asked.

Gustav didn't answer her directly. "Leave such affairs to the living. Now your answer, if you please…" he demanded.

She didn't say, she showed.

Gustav nodded in approval as her hands reached for the clasps above her rear. With some difficulty, the dress came loose and let gravity take over. The King watched as every inch of her pale, bewitching skin was revealed.

The King's eyes traced her curves, admiring how her alluring ashen flesh practically shined in the afternoon glow. He lingered on her gray nipples hardened in the cold, ro the way her small yet coarse pubes stood out against her skin. _'Her body is intact...hmm,'_ he pondered for only a brief moment before returning to his guest.

Eir's hands rested at her side, not bothering to conceal either parts of her modesty. The princess didn't bother with her sleeves, content to merely waited the King's next order. And after a mere eternity, he beckoned her closer.

The princess stepped forward, out of her dress. Her heels _clacked_ against the bare stone as she approached the daunting throne of the King. it was so similar to her mothers, and yet so benign and almost garish in comparison. He watched as she reached his throne and leaned over, her full breasts hanging down...

"Stop."

His decree literally froze her in place, a mere few inches from Gustav's lips. Her bare tits hovered over his lap. She glanced at Gustav, trying to read his intentions. He shook his head. "You've not earned that right - not yet," he growled.

Eir was taken aback at his sudden hostility. "Then...what would you have me do?" she asked.

"I have heard of your work with knives...lets see what else your hands can do," Gustav suggested. His tone was once again neutral, though his words still weighed her down. Slowly, the Princess of Hel sunk to her knees.

The king said nothing as she struggled with his stappings. He offered no aid, not even a twitch of his hips. This was her second test of worth - to see if she could act of her own accord in his service. He would offer her his patience, but little else.

Eir's fingers fumbled with the belts around Gustav's lap. Her sleeves were pushed aside as her gloves navigated for the clasps. The princess stayed focused, even as her patience started to wear thin. _'Why do the living insist on wearing so many layers?'_ she lamented.

Eventually her efforts bore fruit...ripe, juicy fruit. The Hel princess was left in awe at the royal jewels and scepter of King Gustav, as well as the coarse blue patch that framed them.. "It's quite...quite the magnificent treasure, your highness," she said as she admired his girth.

Gustav shook his head, not in the mood to hear empty platitudes. Once again, he'd let her actions would speak louder than words. "I trust you know what to do," he stated.

EIr slowly nodded and focused on her new task. Her gloved hands reached for the budding arousal. Her digits slowly closed on the warm skin of his cock. She could feel the heat, even through her silk gloves. "It's...quite warm," she noted.

The King merely grunted in response. Her cool hands had an obvious impact on his cock. His fingers flexed against the armrests of his throne, biding his time for her to really start. She sensed his ire and quickly moved faster.

Her fingers wrapped around his shaft, barely even covering half of the length. She slowly pumped her fist up and down, widening her grip as he grew harder and harder. By the time he was fully erect, she could no longer lace her fingers and thumb together. _'Mother help me…'_ she gulped.

Eir brought her other hand up to cover what she couldn't already. Even with both hands she still had a good inch or two left exposed, including his bulbous glans. Her harrowed mind was swimming with emotions, even as the heady musk filled her nostrils and ignited a simmer in her nethers.

She was scared...and very, very eager to proceed.

Gustav groaned at her sudden ferevor. Her hands were squeezing and pumping his girth, feeling every vein and ripple in the process. Her upper hand was far faster and reached all the way up to his slit, while her lower hand was much slower and mostly consisted of twisting and running her nails near the base of his shaft.

The King offered no words, only growls and grumbles to spur her on. He carefully watched her lascivious work and eyed her progress. _'She lacks refinement, but there's potential,'_ he thought.

 _Pwtoo!_

Eir's spit dribbled from her lips, though she paid it no mind. Her sole focus was on smearing and rubbing in her saliva, making her handjob easier with every stroke. Her sudden act impressed the king. _'Well well - it would seem I was too hasty in judging her,'_ Gustav decided.

He watched in genuine interest as the Hel Princess continued her ministrations. One of her hands had reached down to caress his mighty balls. Her fingers squeezed and massaged each of his sperm urns, admiring how large and full they were. Her other hand kept vigorously pumping the length of his cock.

She didn't know what was coming over her. If she were still lucid, Eir could've deduced that the royal musk of the King's loins was having an impact on her. But she'd left such rationale and reason behind when she had fished out this perfect specimen of virility and manhood.

Gustav cleared his throat, making her freeze mid-stroke. She was panting slightly, though he couldn't discern if it was due to the exertion of her acts or something more...primal. He cast such a matter to the side for now and ordered her, "Stand up."

Eir reluctantly let go of his throbbing cock and obeyed, rising to her feet. He gestured her closer until she was almost looming over him. The king's mighty hands reached up from the armrests and grabbed her hips. He swiftly tightened his grip and pulled her straight up.

"Eyuh?!" she yelped. The Hel princess barely managed to grab the top of the throne before her forehead smacked into the unforgiving stone. Her sleeves draped down and framed Gustav's stern face.

"Your work has left me famished," he explained. His hands shimmied down until he was spreading her luscious thighs. The King eyed her glistening folds, idly watching as it dripped onto his throbbing cock. He wasted no more time and dived right in.

"A-Ah! K-king Gustaaaaah!" Eir shrieked. Her knuckles grew even whiter as she dug into the throne. Her hair hung down and draped over his head. She was powerless in the King's arms - helpless against his formidable tongue. _'H-He's a monster!'_ she thought.

Gustav ignored her cries and scraped his tongue against her tangy walls. The juices were mostly the same as he'd had before, albeit a touch more tart. However, he noticed that her snatch suffered a peculiar ailment - the lack of warmth from her body.

Cold. Almost alarmingly cold. His tongue almost withered against her slick walls. Still, Gustav wouldn't let such an unmortal drawback deter him. He was the King, and needed to mark his dominion. _'Not even the depths of Hel are beyond my reach,'_ he silently declared.

EIr's hips rolled against the King's face. She felt him spear in and out of her sex, swiftly scooping up the juices that dripped out of her. He was meticulous, ensuring that all but the most minute of drop was kept from staining his throne.

The Princess of Hel was overwhelmed by euphoria and ecstasy. She wasn't naive to the pleasure of mortals, but only her fingers had drifted down there. Moreso, she had never been able to draw out pleasure like _this._

Gustav could tell that she was near her wits end and moved in for the kill. He swiftly withdrew from her snatch and reached up to nibble her engorged clitirous. "EEEEEEEYAAAAAHHHHH!" her shrieks echoed through the hall and out the open windows into the night.

Gustav slurped her tangy juices, repressing the shivers as the cold drink slid down his throat. _'Hmm...it's not bad at all,'_ he decided. A little of her fluids splashed against his beard, but he ignored it.

His grip on her thighs kept her aloft as she thrashed and cried above him. The King let her ride out her orgasm, content that her body was clearly receptive to the carnal draws of sex.

Gustav slowly brought Eir down until her chin was leveled with his forehead. He twisted her around until he was staring at her naked, sweaty back. His still-hard dick pushed against her folds, jarring her out of her climactic haze. "Are you pure?" he asked.

Eir struggled to answer, saying, "D-Denizens of Hel do not have such...burdens."

Gustav would take advantage of that helpful fact.

The King seized her hips and slowly, deliberately pushed her down. She felt her walls being pushed aside by the formidable cock. Eir tried to collect herself as her body was wracked with a myriad of new sensations and emotions.

Gustav growled as she orgasmed from the mere act of penetration. He reached up and grabbed her breasts, holding them in place as she rode out her climax. _'She's practically a virgin still. This will take some...effort, on my part,'_ he resolved.

The King slowly dragged her up and down his girth, using her tits as leverage. Her head was bowed low, her hair becoming more and more disheveled by the moment. His fingers rolled and pinched her nipples, furthuring her frustrating rising arousal.

Eir couldn't keep the tears from flowing, streaking her pale cheeks. Every thrust brought a new explosion of light to her - blinding her in the already vibrant world of the living. It was overwhelming, suffocating. And so very, very euphoric.

He sped up, using her pants and mewls as the affirmation he'd need. Her vice-like grip on his cock was a constant menace, threatening to milk him dry. Yet Gustav was the King, and he'd long since grown accustomed to proving his worth day after day.

He'd earned this throne, and with it - the right to defile it.

Her full ass clapped against his stomach. His palms pushed down against her tits. Her sex gripped his cock as he pushed and pulled against her vaginal walls.

Gustav endured as she creamed herself again and again. His noble resolve was tested each time her velvet trap choked around him. He endured for an admirable amount of time. Yet as the sun dipped below and the stars came to life - the King reached his end.

He came without a warning, just a final grunt and a thrust up into her snatch. Her voice cracked as she succumbed to yet another climax. The feeling of rope after rope shooting into her bare womb was lost as she succumbed to the euphoria of raw, primal life.

Eir collapsed to the floor, gasping and heaving. Her stuffed pussy leaked all over the tile floor, creating a puddle for the dripping cum to fall into. Her rump was on brazen display, slightly darkened from the force of the King's pounding.

Gustav looked down on her puckered asshole and seeping snatch. _'Hmm...she didn't last as long as I'd expected her,'_ he grimly mused. He stroked his beard lightly and gave her a few minutes to collect herself.

After a mere eternity, the King raised his hand and snapped his fingers. The sharp noise echoed through the throne room and snapped her out of her orgamsic lull. "Clean your mess," he ordered her.

Eir struggled to her knees, still trying to shake off her lethargy. She turned to face him, showing her tear streaked cheeks… and frothing lips. Gustav raised an eyebrow, but made no move against her. _'She's more eager than I thought.'_

The Princess of Hel reached the King's lap. Her tongue scooped up the pool of sex that had formed around his dick, slurping down cum and quim without pause or restraint. Her lascivious sounds echoed through the silent hall...

* * *

 _Schlick schlick schlick_

Gold bled into the throne room as the sun kissed the horizon, bathing the two debaucherous royals in resplendent light.

Gustav's hands tightened around her hips as he drove into her messy, gushing twat. The King had risen from his throne for the first time since she'd arrived, but hadn't really gone very far. Instead they were now against the adjacent side, standing where his queen would while he held court.

Eir's hands clutched the arm of the throne, digging her nails into the gold and stone. Her hair was even more disheveled, pouring down her bare back and splitting down her hips. Her breast swayed and weaved with every thrust. She struggled to stand on her shaky legs as she endured the vigorous pounding. Whatever lingering reservations she'd once had were mercifully absent.

"Do you understand now, Princess Eir?" Gustav asked. He knew she wasn't in the right state to answer, but pressed on regardless. "So long as you have asylum in my kingdom... _you_ are mine."

The Princess of Hel should've objected to this treatment, but no longer harbored such notions. Her firm lip was lulled open as she stuck her wanton tongue out like a common dog. Whatever standard she'd once held, whatever poise or grace had kept her chin high, was replaced by the craving for the King's cock.

"Y-yes," she whimpered. He'd heard that tone many a time now - more times than he cared to count, and hardly any of them from the tender lips of the woman he called his Queen. He nodded in approval before doubling his pace.

Diplomacy was so much easier when both parties were on the same page.

Gustav pushed her head deep into the cushion, masking her screams. Only when he was certain that she was done did he pull her hair back and start thrusting again. "Your body is mine to command, whenever, wherever, and however I see fit," he lectured her.

She couldn't respond with all the drool and slobber gargling out of her mouth. The was her mouth stained his seat - the mantle of Askr and the power and burden that he alone shouldered, sparked a great fire in his weathered yet formidable body. _'She's taking to this well…'_

The Hel Princess was at a crossroads. Not even a day before she had been ordered by her mother to join the living, if only to crush them when the time was right. Eir had been ready to obey that order, no matter what humiliation or indignity she'd suffer in the process...and yet, now her mother's orders were the furthest thing from her frayed mind.

Everything that she knew, everything that she'd seen and believed - no longer mattered. The stench of death that had lingered over her was gone - replaced by the warm vibrance of raw, unfettered _life_. The throne of bones had been replaced by a mantle of stone and gold. Her spectral mother Queen had faded away...replaced by the man who was defiling her, and dictating her destiny. A destiny that she was eager to explore for herself.

The visions of her future were consumed in orgasmic fire...

* * *

"Hah...hah...hah…"

Eir's labored wheezes barely eked out over her wet slapping skin. Her naked body was pressed against the back of the throne. The high shadows of the night cast her sweaty, otherworldly body in nocturnal allure - a stark contrast to the vibrant kingdom she now found herself indentured to.

Gustav had pinned her back, holding her legs over his arms. His hands were firmly latched onto her ripe ass, feeling it jiggle and bounce with every thrust. His dour grimace hadn't changed in the slightest, even after unloading several times in her royal pussy.

The King wasn't simply fucking her, but testing her. _Conditioning_ her for her role going forward. His tone was utterly devoid of exhaustion or exertion, even as he kept plowing into her tight, overflowing snatch. "If we pass in the halls, what will you do?" he inquired.

A simple question - one that she had already committed to memory. "I will await your command, and accept your orders glady," Eir promptly answered.

Gustav nodded, impressed by how she managed to carry herself. Her reward was for him to speed up his strokes. Eir's head lulled back as her vision filled with stars.

The King's voice brought her back down, as firm and regal as ever. "If I call you to my study?"

"I will be at your feet beneath your desk," she swiftly replied. The visceral thoughts of taking his dick down her throat as he toiled away made her already sloshing pussy flood onto the carpet below.

Gustav ignored the blatant mess she was making and continued his little test. "If I order you to dine?"

"T-Take me on the tables, as you see fit," she pleaded. _I would gladly trade a meal for you to fuck me!'_ she silently declared. Gustav had no need to hear her say as much, not when it was clear in her glazed eyes.

Still, he didn't care for the notion that she was harboring secrets. His eyes narrowed at such a disturbing notion. _'She should be forthright - honest to me without my need to pry,'_ he mulled.

Eir gasped as _her_ King's cock slammed all the way into her tight snatch. Gustav had made it abundantly clear that he carried no quarrel of being beset by his discharged scions. He invaded past her sweaty, disheveled form and placed his lips mere hairs from her trembling ears. The ramparts?" he whispered.

"Fffffuck me as you address your subjects!" she pleaded, grinding her hips against his cock. His gaze never left hers as he mulled her words. Judged her. She squirmed beneath his gaze, nestling further and further into his palm. _'Wait...where did his other hand g-?'_

 _SMACK!_

"Aaah!" she shrieked. Her rump stung where he had struck her. She barely even noticed that he was picking up speed again.

"The throne room?"

Eir stumbled over her answer several times before she blurted out, "I-I will ride youuu as you ho-oooh-ld court, if you so desi-IIIIIIIII-!"

 _Smack!_

He slapped her other buttcheek in response. His hands found purchase in her derriere, even under the heavy layer of sweat. "The barracks."

 _Smack!_

Gustav went on, naming every nook and cranny of his castle. Each one was paired with an alternating smack of her ass. In response, Eir cobbled together some form of affirmation, at least until her words became too slurred and distorted to understand.

"The guest chambers."

 _Smack!_

The servant's quarters."

 _Smack!_

"The stables."

 _Smack!_

"The kitchen."

Eir was a blubbering mess by now. Her cheeks were sore and darkened with the imprint of the King's hand. It took every inch of her lingering willpower to choke out, "A-Anywhere!"

"No."

Gustav swiftly stopped, much to her frustration. She squirmed in his grasp, trying to impale herself on the long scepter that had become the crux of her very being. Yet the King's grip remained firm as he growled, "You are not fit for my bed, not a harlot like you."

"I will tell you this once, Princess Eir - you are not a guest, not even a servant...you are a service," he lectured her. His hips slowly started again, trading the earlier piston pounding for something more methodical. Calculated.

Deliberate.

"You are not my bedwarmer, you are merely a sleeve - a sheath for my blade, to keep it honed and ready," Gustav carefully explained. His thrusts were slow yet deep, each one sending ripples through her pale skin.

"You will want for nothing - food, drink, bed, or company will be provided for you," Gustav told her. For some reason the simple yet necessitive commodities he offered did not hold her interest. Only one thing mattered to her now. As if sensing this, he briefly passed his thrusts and made the killing stroke. But make no mistake, Princess Eir...I _will_ take you as I see fit."

"Y-yes…" Eir whimpered.

"We will go until I say so, and not a moment more," The King explained. "I care not if you are entertaining guests - when I call you, you are to arrive in prompt order. Is that all understood?"

"Yesssssss!"

"But one more thing, Princess Eir...within this palace - you are mine, and mine alone," he growled. His decree was punctuated with more thrusts before he continued. "You are to approach no one, and accept no one. I alone will be permitted to take you, here at the castle," he specified.

From somewhere in her fractured mind, Eir noted a discrepancy in his orders. "O-outside?"

"That is to your decision - your folly to make," he told her. His tone was even and calm, as if he was simply stating a fact. Before she could attempt to mull on this, his grip on her hips tightened. "Now prepare yourself."

With that final warning, the King dropped all sense of decorum or standard. His hips smashed against her, pushing her further and further into his thorne. Whatever notion of rationale and thought she'd scrounged together was discarded as she was reminded, in body and mind, of what she now was.

Her toes curled as she dived back into the orgasmic sea.

"GODS YESSSSSSSSSSS!"

* * *

Gustav's furrowed brow stayed firmly in place, even as he stroked the princess's head between his legs. He let her dictate the pace, glancing down to watch her bob up and down his cock. The sounds of her slurps and groans echoed through the darkened throne room.

Eir's body was coated in sweat and sin, littered with the remnants of the many, copious loads that she'd accepted from her generous host. Her hair was splayed around her, stuck to her body and pooled around her feet. Her eyes were lulled as she learned to enjoy her new role - on her knees between the King's legs.

Her parched lips were stretched open as she took his royal scepter between her cheeks. Cum, quim, and spit coated the entire shaft, offering her a salty, tangy taste as her tongue swirled around it. She couldn't recall how she'd felt about it before, but she knew that she loved it now.

"Slower," he curtly ordered. Eir obeyed and prolonged the pace between her head bobs. Her hands came up from hs thighs to gently caress his massive balls. They still felt full, even if she was wearing the king's heirs all over her body.

Gustav groaned under her ministrations. _'She's good...she has a ways to go, but she'll do nicely.'_ he thought. When she pulled off to slurp the side, he took the time to admire his _other_ gift to her - a thin golden choker of an Askrian knot.

He'd let her wear it for now, even if she'd have to hide it before returning to Commander Anna and the Order. It would be up to her to come up with a convincing cover for where she procured her newest accessory, at least before he would call her back to his castle. _'Until then, I'll just have to come and inspect the Order's hall in person,'_ Gustav mused.

Eir stroked her tongue up and down the side until there was another glistening layer of her drool around his cock. Without promoting, she reared back up and took him in her mouth. Her lips created a seal as she suckled his glans in a trance. Only the groans of the great doors snapped her out if it and prompted her back to the entry.

Two figures in heavy traveler's robes, hoods concealing their features. Gustav's already dour gaze soured as he looked in suspicion. His grip on Eir's head tightened, making her wince. The doors slowly swung shut as the two pulled down their hoods, revealing...the princesses of Muspell and Embla.

Gustav was wary of their audience, especially since he hadn't summoned them… that is, until he recalled who _else_ might've done so. "Hmph, that crafty minx," he grumbled with far more levity and fondness than he'd exhibited thus far.

He directed Eir back to his cock and beckoned them in. the door shut behind the two, who were ignorant of such frivolous details. Instead they'd already cast off their traveler's garb and exposed their bare skin to the King- _their_ King _._ the shining gold chokers stood out against their contrasting skin tones, a testament to their fealty and worth.

Gustav beckoned the two princess forward as he kept guiding Eir's head up and down his shaft. The two eagerly made their way across the still throne room until they were standing at his throne. He glanced back and forth between the Muspellian and the Emblan before his eyes lingered on Laevateinn.

An unspoken signal passed, and the dark princess of the fire kingdom nodded, an action that was slightly less stilted and stoic than it'd been before. He pulled Eir off his cock and pressed her lips down the sides until her tongue lazily scraped against his nuts. His palm lingered in her hair before it finally left her, feeling lighter and almost lost without his mighty, guiding hand.

Laevateinn took the opportunity to mount and straddle the King's mighty loins, her rich body dwarfing him even moreso that Eir's had. The hand that had once graced her head now copped a feel against the fire princess's rear. His great digits pulled and pressed into her dark cheeks, stretching them out like fine dough. Her fingers reached for Gustav's shoulders and massaged them, as if begging for his consent to let her body drop.

However, the King's focus was preoccupied with his other guest. Eir looked up past his cock and Laeveteinn's gushing quim to the sight of the rival rulers leaning over the armrests. Princess Veronica had earned the right to King Gustav's lips, and relished her privilege with the loudest, sloppiest kiss she could muster. His free hand had wrapped around her back, pushing her over the sides and almost into his waiting lap. Yet before she could gaze at the spectacle anymore, the Muspellan ruler had adjusted her crotch and concealed them from view.

Eir glanced up to the full, rich dark ass of the second princess of Muspell. She could still hear the heated moans and slurps as the two rival rulers swapped spit. An act that riled her up even more now that she couldn't see it. _'This...if this is to be my place among the living...I do not mind it,'_ she decided.

Eir suckled one of the King's balls as Laevateinn dropped down onto his cock…


	2. The Fire's Worth

**Shameless shilling before the chapter, but _Fit for a Conqueror's_ voting period is still going on until the 15th. check it out, laugh, and then vote for your top three gals to get extended 1K prompts by leaving a comment there. Shameless plug aside, I hope you enjoy this second part of _King's Worth :_ )**

* * *

Laevetain's impassive stare betrayed no fear.

Even here, deep in the heart of her former enemy's castle. In the hall of Askr's king, flanked by the legions of his loyal guards. She'd seen it in their eyes as she was marched in - they'd die for this man, not out of fear like King Surtr, but out of devotion. Admiration.

The second princess of Muspell stood before King Gustav, chin held high. Her dark skin contrasted the rest of the hall's occupants, as did her striking pink twintails. Her Muspell armor was a stain in the lustrous hall of the throne - a single blotch of black in the sea of light.

She felt no fear...but she was uncomfortable.

She absentmindedly rolled her wrists, trying to soothe out the cramps formed by the heavy irons. Her gauntlets being absent wasn't shocking, given where she was. But not even that made her feel anxious. No, the only thing that felt wrong wasn't the manackles clapped around her wrists, but how naked her hand was.

Her namesake, her birthright, her very soul - gone. Laevatein had been left in the care of Commander Anna as the King's guard came to take her away. It was the only thing that made her anxious about meeting King Gustav. She paid no heed to the keys to her release dangling from a nearby podium.

It was...surprisingly tame, at least compared to what she was used to. No threats of execution, or active demonstrations of the throne's ironclad will. The King's demands came by words, not actions… and yet Laevateinn obeyed.

Every question he asked, she answered. Her replies were blunt, but candid and honest. She offered him what little she could...including the revelation of her Muspell-given fate.

Gustav resisted the urge to groan aloud at this blunt declaration. "Princess Laevatein… I must admit I am conflicted with this...responsibility, of yours."

Laevatein was utterly passive as she explained, "You are the king of Askr. Askr has triumphed over Muspell. Defeat means death in Muspell."

The King shifted, bringing a palm to his rugged chin. "So you come to ask for death?"

There was a noticeable stir within the throne room as the King's most loyal guards twitched. They were ready to strike - merely waiting Gustav's order. Even if she was armed and free, Laevatein would be hard-pressed to make it past them all alive.

As if ignorant to this sudden shift, she merely shook her head. "No. I am bound to the Order by contract. I cannot die."

Gustav's brow furrowed. So she at least understood what her place was now. Besides, the last thing they needed in this fragile peace was to incite Muspell's wrath by making a farce of an execution with a copy of the kingdom's newly crowned Queen. "Then what is it that you seek?"

"Defeat still hangs over me, waiting for my fate," she cryptically explained. "That is for the victor to decide."

Gustav wasn't swayed. "That would be the Order of Heroes burden then."

"Prince Alfonse has declined to take responsibility."

The King's brow furrowed. This reveal made him feel two things - shame as a King that his heir couldn't shoulder the burden...and pride as a father that his son had found another way. Still, he'd be remiss to continue without her explicit vow. "And you wish for me too in his stead?"

Laevatein nodded. "The King's word is absolute. Whatever you will, I shall do."

He said nothing and merely gazed into her. The weathered, steely gaze cut deeper than any weapon ever could. From somewhere in her flame-hewn being, she felt a cold tinge.

Gustav finally spoke, and his words froze the fire in her soul. "Your subjugation will suffice. I trust that would be agreeable?"

Laevatein processed the intent of his words, or rather the intent _behind_ his words. The small voice of her late sister was trying to dissuade her - trying to tell her to implore death and accept it with dignity...and yet she couldn't. She sealed her fate with a small nod.

"That is...indeed, an agreeable exchange."

The King of Askr shifted in his throne. He directed his legion of loyal guards. "Captain - you and your men are dismissed."

Laevatein hiked her brow at such a request. Even with her impending trial, she was certain that the King would have the foresight to leave his guards close. The notion of having so many spectators was...not surprising to her. If she wasn't already cosigned to her fate, she'd be more than ready to take advantage of the foolish kings' weakness.

The captain shared the captive's reservations, yet had the discipline to respect Gustav's will. He bowed in tandem with the scores of men under his charge. "If you insist, your majesty."

The guards started to filter out. One of them reached for the keys to Laevetein's shackles when the King's booming voice made him pause. "Leave the key".

It was left on the podium as he scampered off.

King and Princess said nothing as the last of them filed out. Their eyes were locked - impassive gaze with ironclad glare. The intensity of his regal smolder made her blink.

 ** _Boooom_**

"Bring it to me."

His orders echoed to her. Laevatein slowly turned and walked over to the waiting key. Her arms were still restrained, meaning she wouldn't be able to pick it up no matter how she tried. So she bent down...and grasped it with her teeth.

Gustav said nothing as she walked back to him, key in tow. He listened as her heels _clacked_ against the stonework. She held her head high, though whether by pride or by condition even he could not surmise.

He brought up a single palm, open in expectation. She stopped before him and stared down at the seated King. Her eyes held nothing - no anger, no sorrow, nothing. Laevatein relaxed her jaw and let her freedom drop into his hand. He examined the key before pocketing it.

Gustav rose and made brisk work of his leggings. He acted swiftly, though not desperately. Laevatein said nothing, did nothing, as the King's royal scepter came into view. Yet under her hewn stoicness, there was a looming dread in her bosom...along with something more.

The King settled back into his throne with his cock on proud display. He gripped his armrests and looked across to her. "You may approach. Slowly."

Laevatein obeyed and closed the distance. Even standing tall she only came up to his brow. She lowered herself, struggling to keep her balance as she traded her heels for her knees. Her head came to a rest near his looming cock.

Gustav felt her hot breath on his dick, making it twitch in response. His face betrayed no emotion as he cleared his throat. "I trust you know how to act?"

"Yes."

"Then start."

The King sat back and let her work. He made no move of caution about her teeth drawing so close to his loins. A princess that insisted on her status as a prisoner of war, now servicing the King whose land she'd once threatened... Some might call his confidence suicidal...Gustav was merely assured in his conviction, little else.

Laevatein dipped down and flicked her tongue against his girth. She kept it slow at first, not out of caution, but due to inexperience. His silence was completely unhelpful and forced her to probe out on her own.

Gustav watched her with calculating eyes. Ignorance was clear on her face, but at least she had the foresight to not bite down. His hand dipped down to Gltnir and cradled its handle with tepid ease.

The muspell princess grew bolder and started rubbing her tongue up and down his shaft. Her hands cupped his lap, holding him steady. She pushed against him more, leaving a clear trail of spit in her wake. Laevatein leaned in, giving her room to lick the other side of his cock.

The King said nothing as she went on. He spared her only the barest focus as he mulled on her earlier words. Gustav cleared his throat, making her pause mid-lick. "Tell me more of this...custom. How do you know it?"

Laevatein backed away, still holding his dick in her hands. "Laegjarn...she would incentivize victory."

"Your sister...I see." The King's hand came to his chin as he mulled his next question. "Was she alone, or did you join her?"

Laevatein didn't answer right away, and actually shower a shocking sense of humanity by flinching away. Gustav's keen eyes picked up the slight darkening on her cheeks. "I was...not compelled to do so. I merely watched, out of her sight."

"So you are unspoiled...I see. Continue."

She immediately obeyed and resumed her licks. Her fingers fell back as she leaned up and started sucking his crown. She honored the King, acting in a way that Laegjarn had done with her triumphant soldiers.

Gustav allowed her to work without provocation or scorn his meticulous, unwavering eyes watched as she softly bobbed down. Her warm, wet mouth kept him armed and ready. He silently appraised her performance.

 _'Amateurish'._

She wasn't the worst, but she was a pale shadow from the best. Too stiff, too rigid in her efforts. A minutes worth was a testament to an hour, and he'd much rather get to something more with her. It was time to get personally involved.

"Enough. Rise."

Laevatein froze-mid suck as his decree thundered in her ear. She glanced up at him, quietly questioning why he was being so abrupt. _'Laegjarn usually took longer when she was rewarding soldiers.'_ Still, she pulled off his cock and struggled up to her feet.

"Turn around."

She did so without question, presenting her back to him.

"Very good. Now sit, and be still."

Laevatein struggled to step back and onto his lap, as he'd ordered. His looming form dwarfed her, almost making her shrink into robes of resplendent white. The princess perched on the King and went utterly still - as he ordered.

Gustav undid the buckless of her hip plates and cast them aside. He reached between her legs and peeled down her shorts, exposing her leggings and the crimson panties within. The chiffon leggings tore in his grasp, and her panties joined her shorts around her calves.

Laevatein did nothing in protest spare biting her lip. It was more of a reflex rather than something she actually intended. Her attempts to remain stoic were shattered as she felt his long, hot girth pressing against her ass. "Aah."

"Tell me more of your sister's craft," The King ordered. His hands started roaming over her body. Laevatein winced at his touch, but attempted to answer him as he commanded.

"It was reserved for the most exemplary - the ones that fought the hardest and killed the mo-ooooh…"

Gustav's eyes narrowed at her break off. His finger lingered on her breast plate and pushed down on it again. "Hah..ha-aah…"

The King made a note of her reaction and moved on, down to her hip. His interrogation resumed. "How many?"

Leavetein blinked off his earlier assault and answered. "It varied, but I once saw as most as nine and as few as three."

He grumbled at this revelation. He didn't like to think ill of the dead, but a part of him wondered how much of Laejarn's rewards were by compulsion or by choice. "Any less?"

"No."

"And what did you think of this?"

Laevatein flinched, moreso from his inquiry than the hand between her legs. His finger raked over her hip as she struggled to erk out, "I...I felt nothing."

Gustav's digit paused over her thick, trimmed bush. "Did you await your turn?"

Laevatein said nothing, almost limp in his grasp. He showed temperance - this was a hurdle she'd have to overcome on her own. However long it would take, and whatever she said, would inform of her future worth to him.

"...I knew it was coming, but I felt nothing about it."

The King withdrew his hands, leaving her hunched over on his lap. She stared down, eyes distant. Having to answer those things in her own voice had brought back many things that she'd thought been buried. The few absolutes she knew were being tested, and the world suddenly felt bigger...almost uncomfortably so.

 _'Weapons are used and discarded.'_ That was her truth.

 _'Laegjarn wasn't a weapon...but she was used as well.'_

 _"Was she actually a weapon as well?_

 _...am I?'_

"…-ou?"

 _"huh?"_

Gustav pulled her up, keeping her shoulders straight. Her ass was pushed away from his dick He kept his touch candid and chaste, even in her state of partial undress. "I asked you again, if you are truly prepared to offer your own subjugation. Not by your kingdom's will, but by your own….so, are you?"

Laevatein felt his hands fall way...but she didn't slouch. Her hips slid back until she felt him pushing against her crack. Her whisper thundered through the hall.

"I...I am."

The King nodded behind her - she'd made her choice. He let her act of her own volition, emulating the vivid memories of Laejarn's past actions. Her hips rolled up until he was pushed against her tight pussy. She attempted to push down...only for his hands to clamp down on her sides.

Leavetain blinked in confusion. "You do not intend to take me as her?"

Gustav shook his head before explaining, In time I will… but tonight-" he paused to grab her hips. The princess hissed as he dragged his crown between her legs and right to the tight ring of her ass. "-I will take you here."

The muspell princess felt him prodding at her butt, sending a chill up her back. As he pushed her down, she let out a whimper - the first one in gods only know how long.

His spit-soaked cock struggled to pierce her rump, but the King was nothing if not persistent. He took her gradually, but certainly. Gustav listened to her grunts and pained moans as she took his dick. After what felt like an agonizing eternity, her buttcheeks finally pressed against his crotch - fully stuffed.

Laevatein fell back into his chest. Gustav grunted in response, but didn't rebuke her. Instead he merely issued the first of his proclamations as her new King. "As a Hero, you have absconded your rights to the throne of your kingdom - it is beyond you for so long as you remain here, under the Order's contract and under _my_ protection."

The King reached down and grabbed her asscheeks. The coarse leather gloves scratched against her flawless, globulous derriere. "Until then, this will be the only throne you need…"

"Hah...Ha-aaaah...I...I- _ullp._ "

Gustav's gloved thumb pressed between her lips and cut off her attempts to speak. His other hand reached around for her stomach and pulled her into his chest. She felt his hot, heavy breath in her quivering ear. "You will be silent - now let your King gauge your worth."

 _Pap pap pap pap pap pap_

Lascivious, scandalous sounds echoed through the throne room. The early evening shadows cast the room in long stretches of darkness. And yet it was clear as day, across from the great doors, what the source of the disturbances were.

Leavetain's muffled groans were absorbed by the King's glove. Her spit soaked into his digits as she struggled to endure this new form of pain. It hurt more than any flame, or any blade that she'd ever endured.

The King's loins smashed into her ass. The added lubrication of spit made things easier for him, but the rest came from Gustav's own strength. Her virgin grip squeezed down on him, but he persisted regardless. Slowly, gradually, her suffering melted away...and she began to buck back against him.

The King adjusted his grip on her sides as he slowed his pace. He listened to her heavy panting before his voice boomed out, "So long as your contract stands...I am your king. Understood?"

" _Esh…"_ Laevatein grunted out, still masked by his glove. Gustav removed his thumb and let her repeat herself, "Yessss."

The King sped up again, letting her moan freely this time. Instead his soaked thumb reached down to her breastplate and pushed it down against her clearly erect nipples. "You will find yourself in my chambers, as much as your roles with the Order."

"I understan- _ngh…_ "

He continued. "You are to remain disguised while here at the palace, unless summoned as you are. Understood?"

"Yes, my king."

"You will deny any of this if prompted - what happens in my presence stays there."

"F-Fi-eyyyyyye-nnngh."

Laevetain's strained voice peaked as he reached for her pussy. She felt coarse, wet leather pushing against her engorged clit. His harsh grasp mixed with her euphoric suffering and gave her the first climax she'd ever had.

"EEEEEEEEEEEYAH!"

Gustav blinked at her explosive reaction. He'd presumed her to be naive, but not quite to this extent. It was almost striking how she'd transformed. Gone was the layers and layers of stoicism and stunted emotion - one orgasm and she'd cracked like an egg. The fact that he'd almost joined her in release wasn't as much a alarm, not to him.

 _'Concerning…'_

The King rose to his feet, still balls deep in her ass. He grabbed her cheeks and held her up. Her toes dangled over the floor. Gustav pulled her up his cock until her ear was lined up with his mouth. "Is that all - one little push and you're done?"

"...H-Huh?"

Gustav shook his head at her addled answer. "Are you so weak that a single orgasm brings you to ruin? I don't even have to strike you there, do I? Would your sister have given in so soon?"

"No!"

Her roar echoed through the chamber, actually stunning him. Laevatein turned back to him, letting him see her harsh, dulled eyes. But more than that, he saw something flickering on the edges - a glare of passion piercing from the layers and layers of detachment and repression.

"No…"

Deception and lies spun all too easily from his tongue - twisting the fragile girl with a warped sense of praise. There were few things that actually shook King Gustav, but these kind of tricks were on that list. He was losing focus - losing himself.

The muspell princess squirmed, still stuffed full of his cock. She was waiting for him to start again, to take control and fuck her to the next state. But he shook his head and proclaimed, "Prove it to me - do it yourself."

Laevatein went stiff - her earlier bravado all but crushed in an instant. Following commands were easy - she'd been doing that her whole life. But now she was being tested, in a way that had never once crossed her focused mind.

His cool voice was perfectly even and neutral, but she still heard it at almost mocking. "Unless you wish to stop?"

She didn't respond right away...much to his approval. _'She's seriously thinking about this - good. I desire warm flesh, not a stiff blade.'_

"No...K-Keep going."

Gustav let his hands drop. Laevetain's body slid down his cock until he was hilted in her rear. The King made no motion to aid her, or even hold her in place. She reached up and wrapped her knuckles around his neck for support.

He gazed down at her gauntlet-clad digits with meager interest. He didn't presume her to try anything foolish, especially not in her addled state. Still, he wasn't a fool, and let his wrist casually brush the thin phial of elixir he kept at his sides at all time. Illness, exhaustion, or mortal blow would be of little concern to him so long as he had that...

She pulled herself up his girth, using her new grip as toned arms struggled against the oppressive force in her ass. Yet despite her body's protests, she persisted.

"More…"

Gustav's eyes narrowed at her plea. He heard her repeat her desire with greater and greater frequency. It was clearly getting easier for her...as he hoped it would.

"More. _ngh._ More, _nghhh._ More. _A-Aah... ._ More~"

Her mantra repeated with every thrust, uttered at the peak and grunted at the bottom. The King humored this exercise for far far longer than she realized before he put a stop to it. His hands seized her hips and held her in place, despite her best attempts to keep going..

"You think you can take me?"

Laevatein felt... _something,_ on her skin. Like thousands of little daggers pricking out her skin. Her suddenly dry mouth coughed out, "Y-Yes."

Gustav said nothing, merely turned in place until they were facing his throne. His fist seized her head, and _shoved_ her cheek into the seat. " _Aah_?!"

She blindly grasped the armrests for support. The King grabbed one of her twin tails and pulled it back."We shall see."

No more words were shared between them - she'd made her choice, and he intended to honor it. At the end her proof would be realized - whether by merit or folly.

Loud, meaty slaps thundered through the throne room. Gustav's balls clapped against her hips, sending ripples against her tight, dark ass. Her bound arms swayed and bounced with every thrust.

The King's fist pulled her hair back, breaking her moans with sharp screams. He could see her flushed, disheveled cheeks and blatant want and lust frozen on her face. He yanked even harder, triggering another potent climax that rattled her to her blazing core. "AAAAAAAAAH!"

"Hrng!"

Gustav succumbed to her body at last. His cum shot deep into her ass, churned up by his pistoning hips. Rope after rope of virlie, fertile seed was forever denied Askr's throne, and wasted in the princess' rear.

Yet the King fought back the dulcet call of euphoric collapse and kept hammering away. He pushed her head further into the throne as he continued to pound her through his own orgasm. She still needed to prove herself, and he still had more than enough to offer for her trials...

Laevetain's drool pooled down onto the cushion as she endured his pounding. Her juices squirted out between her legs and splashed against the throne's base. She couldn't feel the pressure on her temple anymore, nor the sharp stings in her roots. Not even the agonizing pain of her butt being split open seemed to register.

It felt...good. Great even, like this was what she'd been yearning for all her life. A thin smile split her tear-stained cheeks.

She was home.

Her eyes rolled back as the world turned white…

* * *

Gustav sat still in the darkness looking out at the empty hal before him. The lascivious echoes had long since ended, and the musky stench of sex wafted out the great windows, letting in the pure night air. The snoozing princess laid limp in his lap..

He'd undone her shackles and let her chafed wrists free to hang limp at her sides. She was still plugged up with his cock, keeping his load from pouring out onto the throne.

 _Errrrk_

The King glanced up as someone strolled into his hall. The obvious woman let the doors shut behind her. He noticed the contents of her arms - a few towels and a mysterious jar. She walked forward to the nonplussed King. From beneath her hood, she offered him a smile.

"You finished early - did you push her too far?"

Gustav nodded and glanced down at the slumbering Laevatein. His hands were still firmly on her hips. "No. She's just too naive. Hardly ready for me."

The woman giggled. "Not like your _other_ Princess?"

The King was silent, but she could almost feel his gaze cut through the still air. His mysterious guest did not balk, but instead offered him an apologetic smile and a reverent half-bow. "Ah forgive me, milord - I speak out of turn."

Gustav shook his head at her. "If anyone may…" he trailed off. The darkness hid the faintest signs of his upturned cheeks lost within his beard. But to the her, it was plain as day.

He gestured to the bundles in her arms. "You thought ahead."

The woman nodded in agreement. She set down her effects and walked to him with only the large, clean towel. "We wouldn't want the King's royal throne to be stained by another kingdom's princess, hmm?"

Gustav shuffled until she had wrapped the towel around Laevatein. He squeezed the Princess's hips and slowly brought her up. His confidant scooped up any lingering sin from the royal duo. He brought the Muspellian to the top of his dick...and pulled her off.

A stream of cum dropped out of her ass before it closed back up. The woman _tsked_ and adjusted to wipe off as much of his spunk as she could manage. Her towel was coated until it could handle no more.

She turned and walked back to her effects. "So what did you tell her?"

The King focused on adjusting Laevatein now that she was free of his cock. He wound up placing her so that she was laid out across his broad stomach. An almost tender, familial sight, marred by her darker skin and undressed state of ruin. "As I told the last one - she is mine now, and should expect no less," he declared.

The woman hummed as she set the stained towel aside. She picked up the jar and the washcloth and returned to the King's throne. "A woman could be jealous of her husband's treason," she noted.

Gustav leaned down, over the princess in his lap. "And my queen?"

His answer was a light, almost mirthful chuckle. She placed the jar by his feet and turned up to him. Her hands came up to the brim of her cloak.

"Hardly - she know who has your bed...and your heart."

Henriette brought down the hood, exposing the Queen of Askr. her eyes shined in the darkness, never wavering even as she leaned down to clean her King's loins.

Gustav's deep voice rumbled in her ears as he permitted her work. Henriette busied herself, washing away the dried cum and bowel of Muspell's second princess. Her dainty hands worked swiftly yet thoroughly, ensuring that she'd leave him with a cock that shined as bright as the sun over Askr's fields.

Henriette placed the soiled rag aside and rose to her feet. Her supple curves pushed against the thin material of her robe, making it clear that she was bare underneath. Her eyes came to the sleeping form of Princess Laevatein.

The queen's hand came down to gently stroke the naked girl's head. She looked so serene in her slumber...almost at peace. "Tell me - what do you feel for her?"

The King said nothing at first, opting instead to bring his stalwart palm atop hers. As one, they caressed Princess Laevatein's weary brow. His oft-mighty voice almost passed as a mere whisper on the wind within the dark hall.

"Pity."

Henriette raised her free hand to his chin. Gently, softly - King and Queen met in a tender kiss. Though he loomed over her, it was in her presence that even he could be brought down. He could cast away the heavy shackles and thorns of the crown and simply be as he was. A man, flawed and faulted.

She backed away, already missing his touch. She knew more than any in all the kingdom of their King's facades. Of the virtues and sins, the prides and follies. His actions might be more...open, than one would like, but Henriette simply couldn't care.

As she said - she knew who had his heart.

The queen gently gathered Laevatein in her arms. She effortlessly lifted the sleeping princess, nonplussed by the dusky maiden or her lithe build. "I will permit her to stay in my apartments for tonight."

With that, she turned to depart. The King made ready to rise and follow, only to be struck in place at a certain odor.

Gustav's nose wrinkled. His queen had seen to his loins, but had neglected the messes on the rest of his body. Without turning around, she called back to him.

"The water's already warming up for you. Pray, don't leave me waiting milord."


End file.
